Baking a cake
by Ren Ichimoku fan1
Summary: Well, the summary is inside, enjoy. It is a Danny x Chris.


My first MBC fanfic.

Summary:

Chris is getting really tired of being the weakest link, not to be heard when he has a good plan and to be in everyone's especially John's shadow.

And being the youngest and teenager isn't simple.

But he's lucky when the cute Chondra comes to single town.

Danny, Sam and Cathy think she is an alien.

Will they be right or wrong?

And will Chris be heard?

Chapter one

It was late or rather early? Well, it was freaking two in the morning and almost everyone was asleep. Except for Chris who wasn't playing a game (shocking), neither studying. No, he just got called and picked up the phone.

''Hello, Chris speaking, who is this?''

''Hello, it is me Chondra'' Chris jumped up from excitement. Chondra had been his best friend and date back in Distant town. Until he had moved to Single town.

''Chondra, nice to speak you again, I've really missed you''

''That's my Chris, you are so sweet. I didn't think you would recognize me'' she giggled.

''How couldn't I? But why are you calling this early, did something bad happened?'' he asked worried. If you don't hear anything from a person in 6 years and then that person calls you at 2 A.M, something must be up.

''Yes, but it is something good, I am moving'' she cheered.

''Really, you are moving closer right'' he said.

''Yeah, really close, in fact in block away of you''

''No way, so you mean, you, me, neighbourhood, school'' he managed to stutter.

''Yes, it will be like the old days''

''When are you coming?'' he asked.

'' How about tomorrow, we are on our way. Don't go throw a party; I know you always do such things. I am going to sleep. Bye'' and she hung up like that.

Chris couldn't believe it and rushed to his parent's bedroom, jumping on their bed.

''Chris, honey'' his mother mumbled while his father kept snoring. He was used to it because Chris always had been a loud and busy kid, until he got the med's for it.

''Mom, Chondra is coming, she moved to Single town, Chondra mom'' he yelled.

''Chris, honey, did you took the right med's. Yours are the blue one's and Daddy has got the purple one's remember''

''I know, but Chondra really is coming, she just called me''

''I am really glad to hear that, but I'd rather sleep and so should you''

''But mom, can't we bake a cake, or so, to welcome her''

''Chris, I…'' his mother sighed, it was always Chris to do such things. Bake a bread or cake for someone at this time. He was a real nice kid, but just too restless.

''That's ok, you may bake but I want a clean kitchen and no complaining about being too tired to go to school, you hear me mister''

''Yes mom'' He rushed downstairs.

His mom just sighed, she was really happy John wasn't like Chris.

Chris grabbed all the ingredients but realized he didn't have enough eggs and flour. He decided to call Danny.

''Hello, who is this'' he heard Danny mumbling from the other side of the line. Chris had called him awake.

''Hi Chris speaking''

''Wha, Is there something going on?'' he asked.

''No alien trouble, but I have a question?''

''What, you are calling me to ask me something. This better be important''

''It is. Listen, do you have two eggs and a pack of flour?''

''Are you on the crack or something?'' Danny asked.

''No but… someone special is coming and I want to bake a cake, but don't have enough…'' Chris began his story but Danny stopped him.

''I know enough, just wait there; I will be coming over to help you. You really should think about an other rhythm in your live, like sleeping at night, baking at day'' with those words Danny hung up.

'Whoa, that is really nice to help me out. He haven't done that since the first day I got here'

Chris sat down on the cough waiting for Danny.

With Danny

''He is really lucky I like him so darn much. Leave it to little Chris to do such things'' he mumbled when he got dressed.

Danny remembered the first day Chris got here. Chris was only 6 years old and Danny 6 ¾ years old. At school everyone didn't talk to him and he sat alone on the lunch table.

Danny wasn't the nicest back then but couldn't help it, but he felt pity for the blue eyed boy.

He sat next to him and asked ''Hi, what are you doing?'' Chris looked up, glad to found somebody talking with him.

''I am taking these things'' he hold up a blue pill.

''No, I meant that'' he pointed to the drawing Chris was making.

''It is a drawing, but it isn't good'' Chris said.

''You are crazy, it is art'' Danny said and Chris smiled proudly. That night around eleven o clock Chris had come to his house to give him an own made cake as thanks.

End of flashback

Danny grabbed his schoolbag, since he was going to stay there, there was no point in coming back. Then he got the eggs and flour and went to Chris's house.

When he got there he knocked on the door.

Chris opened up and grinned.

''Thanks for helping me out, I mean'' He started.

''Dude, can I just come in, I am freezing'' Danny said.

''Sure, I mean come in'' Chris said. Danny stepped inside and Chris closed the door, so softly so his parents wouldn't hear it. His father needed the rest.

''Thanks, I don't how to repay you'' Chris said taking the flour and the eggs.

''Just wait till it is a decent time, when you are planning on doing this ever again'' Danny said tiredly.

''Well ok, then let's bake this cake'' And Danny couldn't help but smile.

Chris always would remain the youngest, and how smart he may be, it still was the child he always had known.

**OMG, I don't know if I liked this chapter, I think I did.**

**What do you think? Anyway, this isn't going to be a Chris x OC, But a Chris x Danny.**


End file.
